


Cafe Miraculous

by emberchii



Series: Human Kwamis [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ACCEPT HELP FROM OTHER PEOPLE YOU DIPSHIT, Adrien and Marinette are like six/sevenish, F/M, Human!Kwamis, Nooroo pining, PLAGG HAS ISSUES, Papa Plagg, Plagg adopted Adrien, Tikki babysits Marinette, YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS PLAGG, because adrien has shitty actual parents, everyone pining really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberchii/pseuds/emberchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagg is a single dad with an amazing amount of love for his kid, but boy is he stressed out about money, about kids avoiding Adrien at school, about Adrien being as skinny as he is, and about the redhead he adores who lives in the other half of their apartment complex. Good thing Cafe Miraculous is a nice den to hide out in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe Miraculous

“Plagg?”

The man blinked, looking over at the source of the voice and blinking slowly, as though he was attempting to comprehend who was speaking to him. A few more blinks and his mind finally caught up to him. Green eyes focused on the light-haired owner of the cafe, and Plagg rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Oh. Hey Wayzz, sorry. What’s up…?”

Wayzz looked at the taller man in concern, brushing some of his tawny hair out of his eyes. He reached over and gently placed a hand on Plagg’s shoulder. “I was going to ask you about covering Beunii’s shift, but… How much sleep have you been getting? You look exhausted.”

“I am exhausted.” Plagg yawned, dropping his head in his hands to grind the heels of them into his eyes. Wayzz gently rubbed his back, concern for his employee radiating from him. Working with Wayzz and Master Fu was a nice experience, and Plagg somewhat enjoyed his coworkers’ company, and it was refreshing to have someone take concern in his daily matters.

“Listen, go home soon, alright?” Plagg’s eyes snapped open and he tilted his head to look over at Wayzz.

“What? No, I can stay cover the next shift—”

“Go home.” Wayzz said a little more firmly. “I’m sure Tikki will be happy to come take ove@r for the rest of your shift, but you need some rest.”

“Wayzz, I can work.” Plagg insisted, standing up a little straighter. Wayzz, in turn, straightened his spine and fixed his employee with the darkest stare he could manage. They stared at each other until Nooroo hurried out of the back room, catching sight of them and darting between them.

Nooroo was a gentle soul, so he ducked between the quarrelling two, resting a hand each on Wayzz’s shoulder and Plagg’s chest. Lavender eyes flickered between the two, and he cleared his throat. “Stop it. Plagg, listen to Wayzz, alright?”

“I can _work_ —”

“You’re exhausted. The bags under your eyes have only gotten worse. Just take over an extra shift tomorrow, and go get rest. Don’t make Tikki worry too much.”

Plagg quickly recoiled, green eyes flashing in surprise. He didn’t like when the other employees used his two mainly known weaknesses against him—those being Camembert and Tikki. He scowled, but he slipped his apron over his head and draped it on the rack before stepping out of the shop with an unhappy grumble. Looking over his shoulder at his coworkers, he watched Nooroo rest his hand on Wayzz’s back, expression soft while the other’s looked frustrated.

Plagg stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked through the streets. He made it down a few blocks from their cafe before pausing, leaning over a railing that overlooked the Seine. He sighed, closing his eyes and listening to everything else going on around him. He didn't want to tell Tikki that Wayzz flat out kicked him out, and worse, he didn't want to explain to her why.

Plagg hated to admit it, but he had been stressed out lately. He was stressed about rent, he was stressed out about his family, and he was stressed out about Adrien. The poor boy seemed to be getting skinnier by the day, and the kids at school were avoiding him. And he couldn’t go to Tikki, he couldn’t burden her with that.

With a small sigh, Plagg pushed himself off the railing and made his way towards his shared apartment. He quietly unlocked the door and pushed it open, calling out a small, “I’m home.”

“Daddy!” A messy blonde head peeked up over the couch, bright green eyes focusing on Plagg. The little kid ran across the room, short arms reaching out for his adopted father. Plagg reached down and swung Adrien into his arms, hugging his kid tightly.

“Hey there bud.” Plagg ruffled his hair and Adrien let out a small noise that sounded akin to purring. “Did you do anything fun at school today?”

Adrien nodded and proceeded to chatter away about his day as Plagg set him down, letting the seven-year-old to hold his hand as Plagg led him into the kitchen. He hoisted Adrien onto the counter as he started to make dinner, smiling and making little quips as interruptions to his son’s day.

“Did you get to play with anyone today?” Plagg asked the question cautiously.

Adrien's green eyes suddenly lit up with a ferocity that Plagg hadn’t expected. The little boy nodded furiously, sitting up straighter with a wide grin. “Yeah! There was this girl—her name’s Marinette! She asked me to come play on the swings!”

Plagg smiled affectionately, reaching over and gently kissing Adrien’s forehead.

“That’s great, petit chat noir.” Plagg agreed. “Maybe we can invite her over for a playdate sometime.”

Adrien lit up like a Christmas tree, looking ecstatic and nodding happily.

There was a knock at the door and Plagg looked over in the direction of the entry hall. “Can you go check the door for me, Adrien?”

The little blonde boy hopped down and scurried across the room, using the footstool to peek at their visitor. His expression lit up and he yanked open the door with a happy cry of, “Tikki!”

Plagg stilled a little bit before continuing to cook, glancing up and smiling as Tikki swung Adrien around, making the little boy giggle happily. Plagg turned the heat on low and slid the first omelette onto the plate, going over to greet his friend.

Tikki was his coworker who just so happened to live in the other half of the apartment beneath them. Her red hair was bright and tied up into a messy bun with a pencil stuck through it to hold it in place, and Plagg swore on multiple occasions that her bluebell eyes would be the death of him. Freckles spread across the bridge of her nose and there were a few down the back of her neck that he was aware of from the amount of time Tikki spent with her hair up. Tikki generally worked his shift with him, but today she rescheduled to make other plans.

“Hey Bugaboo,” Plagg greeted, wrapping an arm around Tikki’s waist and gently nuzzling his face into her neck. Oh, did he mention? He loved Tikki to death.

“Hi Plagg,” Tikki smiled, twisting herself gracefully out of his somewhat awkward embrace and sliding off her jacket to hang it up.

“Tikki, Tikki!” Adrien clung to the woman's leg, beaming. “A girl in my school played with me at recess! Her name is Marinette!”

Tikki’s smile only got wider, if that was possible. “Oh? That's a coincidence, I babysit a girl named Marinette. Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and she’s a sweetheart.”

Adrien gawked, his eyes sparkling, and Plagg listened in on the conversation as he went to finish cooking dinner. “Does she have black hair?” Adrien asked.

“Mhmm.” Tikki picked up Adrien and carried him to the couch, setting him down and then plopping down next to him.

“Oh! She has pretty eyes like yours, too!” Adrien sat up straight, looking proud. Tikki laughed and Plagg chuckled quietly, turning off the heat for the pan and then sliding an omelette onto a plate. He cut it into quarters for Adrien—the poor boy needed to put on some weight, so he was getting more than usual.

Plagg continued to listen to the two chatter away in the living room and he set the three plates on the table. “Adrien, time for dinner.”

Tikki stood up, smiling. “I suppose that's my cue to leave.”

“Oh, no.” Plagg flailed a little bit. “I made some for you, too. Omelettes are easy.”

Tikki’s eyes flicked between both of the boys, who were pulling their best puppy-dog eyes. “Well… If you insist.”

Plagg chuckled, helping Adrien into his chair, and he slid into his own with a small wave to Tikki, who quickly came to join them.

They spent the remainder of the meal chattering away—Plagg asked about Tikki’s day, Tikki asked about Plagg’s, and Adrien and Tikki talked about Marinette some. It was nice to see Adrien slowly making friends. After the dishes were done and put away, Tikki suggested that they watch a movie, which seemed like an okay idea. Adrien fell asleep before it ended—it was past his bedtime, and it was a school night, so Plagg wasn't too terribly surprised.

“I’m gonna go put the little kitten to bed.” Plagg whispered. “Then I’ll see you out.”

He carried his son to his room, just down the small hallway, and he gently put him in bed, tucking him in and patting his head. He flicked off the lights and made sure Adrien’s night-light was on, and he left the door cracked. Peeking back at the little blonde bundle, Plagg smiled.

“G’night kiddo.”

He made his way back out and was met with Tikki pulling her boots back on as well as her jacket. Plagg helped her to her feet, although it was unnecessary, and the two watched each other warily.

“Get some sleep.” Tikki murmured, pulling her friend in for a small hug. “You're exhausted.”

“Stress does that.” Plagg murmured, twirling some loose strands of Tikki’s fiery hair around his finger. “I'll be fine. See you at work tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Tikki pulled back, sliding her hands down to rest them on Plagg’s wrists. She let go and opened the door, ducking out with a small, “G’night.”

Plagg didn't say anything, just watched the door close before he turned and made his way to retire for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Plagg may be a grouchy little shit, but he does love his son so much. (I fucking love Plagg leave me alone)


End file.
